The Rebuilding
by Umachica
Summary: The battle with Galaxia and Chaos is over, and the Starlights return home to rebuild thier homeworld. It's a daunting task that requires help from a long lost source wielding the power of dreams. But what if Earth is too distracting for her to answer?


I wrote a fanfic! Um.... these don't have to be posted any specific day, do they?

I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT THIS TIME! OMG! :O HOLY COW! Please read it? You don't know how rare it is for me to finish ANY project, let alone something like a fic x.x I appreciate any reviews/critiques as well, but please read all of it before offering opinions, if you don't mind ^^;;; Or at least scroll to the bottom and read the last author note?

Anyway, ONWARD ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away, four score and seven years ago, it was the best of times and it was the worst of times. Princess Kakyuu was trying to rebuild her kingdom with the help of her trusted senshi, the sailor starlights. However, it wasn t going at all she decided to send a message to her long lost sister, who had been banished from the kingdom because she was so pretty that she was causing fights and discord throughout the world.

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure raced through space, encased in a purple sparkling light that was comet shaped, and shimmered in different colors every now and then. Tiring from her journey, she landed on a planet called Earth, more specifically, in America. Unbeknownst to her, a very beautiful couple from Japan were having a vacation there. She encountered them on the beach.

She was captivated by them both, and spoke to them at length, introducing herself as Jordana, and instantly befriending them. Then after a while, as one of them (Michiru) was off swimming, Jordana spoke quietly with Haruka. I think I m falling in love with you she whispered softly, and Haruka replied I feel the same, but we must keep it from Michiru, I don t want to break her heart

Over the next couple of days Haruka met with Jordana as often as she could. They didn t think anything of it, until one day Jordana was spending time by herself at the aquarium, when she was approached by Michiru Jordana I need to speak to you about these feelings I m having.

Oh, what s up? Ask Jordana

Well, it s just that Michiru stumbled over her words it s just that I think I may be falling in love with you, and I m not sure what to do.

Jordana was shocked you mean-

Michiru interrupted her oh! I knew this would upset you! and she turned to run, but Jordana took hold of her wrist gently No, I mean I feel the same way. They kissed hotly.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

A few months later, Haruka and Michiru were sitting at the beach, both being very quiet. Then they both spoke at once. Haruk- Michi-

They chuckled a little, then Haruka let Michiru speak first. I have a confession to make Michiru said softly, and looked sadly at Haruka I ve been sleeping with Jordana. I think.. I think I may love her.

WHAT! Cried Haruka, who leapt to her feet in a flurry of sand How dare you?! You can t do this to me! She kicked at the sand again Besides, if anyone s getting Jordana it s ME

WHAT Cried Michiru, who also surged to her feet as the waves came rolling in. She lunged at Haruka, and the two began to fight, but just then a giant monster, half fish and half eagle attacked them from out of nowhere.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!! It cried

OH NO shouted the two sailor senshi.

Neptune Planet Power

Uranus Planet Power MAKE UP!

They transformed and began fighting the monster, but after five hours with no progress, they knew things were looking grim. But then they heard a whistling music and the snapping of fingers

Appearing from the stars, I am the forgotten light.

SAILOR STAR DREAMER, STAGE ON!

The sailor starlight leapt into action, her beauty and strength overpowered the creature, and in no time, it was done for. She stood before Uranus and Neptune in all her glory. Her outfit resembled the starlights, but where theres were black, hers was white, with pink and light blue and soft purple accents all over it. Her hair was a royal purple, drawn up in many many complicated braids which shimmered different colors as the light caught it. Her eyes were the brilliance of a nebula in space, shining blue, red, yellow, aqua, silver, gold. She looked at the sailor senshi and smiled sadly I heard everything you two said. I watched you transform, so I know who you are.

What s that?! Shouted Uranus, determined to not just let another starlight stick around so easily. Dreamer held up one hand for silence You ll want to know who I am now, I know.

And with that she detransformed into the lovely Jordana, her shimmering eyes looking a little bemused at the couple.

Uranus and Neptune looked shocked. Then guilty We re sorry we ve been fighting over you mumbled Neptune But what are we to do? I love you as much as I love Haruka

Haruka nodded, agreeing with her partner and I love you as much as I love Michiru.

Dreamer thought about this for a moment well, maybe we could all be together?

The two thought about this for a moment Could that work?

Of course insisted Dreamer, wanting only for her two dear friends to be happy.

They agreed to it and the three of them rushed together, hugging and kissing at each other.

Suddenly though, Jordana backed away.

What s wrong? asked Haruka having regrets?

Jordana shook her head, and looked to the stars Some one is calling me. I have to go

NO cried the couple, and they clung to her as tears rolled down their faces You can t leave us

I have to go, She said, but maybe I can leave something here with you. To remember me by

Like what? asked Michiru

well said Jordana blushing. You know how the other starlights can become men? They aren t the only ones. oh! gasped Michiru.

-  
11 MONTHS LATER

Dreamer appeared on Kakyuu s planet, ready and willing to help however she could. With her help, the entire kingdom was restored, and even made better, because after all, only dreamers know how glorious things can really be. After that, she was welcome to stay there, and she did, feeling more accepted there than she ever had before.

Back on Earth, Haruka and Michiru looked in gently on their two month babies. Michiru s had brilliantly colored eyes that were like galaxies, with aqua hair that shimmered different colors when the light caught it. Haruka s had shimmering purple hair and eyes like the storms. Oh Haruka, I m so happy Said Michiru. I am too said Haruka Now Jordana s memory will live on through these two. She paused, then gave Michiru a kiss on the cheek I love you Michiru, and all this time, I ve realized something.

Michiru looked to her partner what is it?

Haruka s eyes began to tear up I realized that we re no strangers to love, Michiru. You know the rules. And so do I. She looked down for a moment, then back at Michiru Full commitment s what I m thinking of. You know you wouldn t get this, from any other guy.

Haruka? Michiru began

I just want to tell you how I m feeling said Haruka. She took Michiru s hands in hers I gotta make you understand.

Michiru s eyes began to fill with tears now as Haruka spoke softly, gently. I m never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. I m never gonna run around and desert you.

Haruka! cried Michiru as she pulled the blond into an embrace Oh Haruka, I m never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. She pulled away, looking into her lover s eyes we ve known each other for so long. Your heart s been aching but you re to shy to say it. She smiled softly inside we both know what s been going on. We know the game and were gonna play it

She kissed haruka gently And if you ask me how I m feeling, don t tell me you re too blind to see. I m never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you.

------

THE END

Author's Note: Happy April Fool's Day 


End file.
